


Adorable Wives

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Eloping, F/F, Grace and Frankie - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbians, Marriage, One Shot, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: “You and your wife are adorable.”What would’ve happened if Grace and Frankie had actually been married when the detective told them that? What if it was a secret marriage?





	Adorable Wives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom and I hope you enjoy it!

“You and your wife are adorable.”

“Thank you.” Frankie replied with a gentle smile as she watched Grace nurse her third martini that night. She shook her head as her blonde curls swayed with the movement. 

“You and your wife are adorable?!” Grace said it much louder this time than she had the other thirty-two times. Maybe it was fifty-eight times? Frankie had lost count at least three times and she really didn’t know math so it didn’t matter to her anyway. 

“Are you going to keep saying that?” 

“Yes!” Grace sighed into her emptying glass. She pulled her stick of olives out and ate one of them. “I’m trying to make sense of it.” 

“Sense of it? Detective What’s-his-pants thinks we are adorable and wives. Adorable wives. Are we not adorable wives?” 

“I suppose we are.. but how the hell does he know that? Did you tell him?” Grace accused. 

“Of course I didn’t tell him! You made me swear not to tell a soul. I didn’t even tell Sol!” 

“Since when has Sol been excluded from other souls?” 

Frankie shrugged with that signature grin of hers that made her eyes crinkle at the sides. “Silly Grace, Sol has always been a separate soul. He’s so pure, and clean, and such a refreshing, yet two-sided soul. His name is Sol for a reason you know. He’s also a Gemini-“ 

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Grace proclaimed as she popped her second olive into her mouth. “You swear to me you didn’t tell anyone that we got married?” 

“I swear. I’ll even swear it to you the way you like.” 

Grace quirked a brow and nodded slowly at her partner. “Proceed.” 

Frankie shifted to face Grace. She pulled Grace’s martini glass from her fingertips and set it aside. She joined their hands and squeezed softly. She looked deeply into her eyes and spoke as calmly and as softly as she could. “Grace, I swear to you I didn’t tell anyone that we eloped.” 

This was a serious moment for Grace and even though she wanted to break out that sparkling grin of hers she kept her serious front on. Frankie would never know how high she held it in her mind if she didn’t look the part. 

Frankie pressed the gentlest of kisses to each of Grace’s hands and a final one to her lips. “There.” 

“Okay.” Grace let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” She returned the gesture with a kiss to Frankie’s cheek. 

“How long are we going to keep this from them? Don’t you think we owe it to the kids to tell them?” 

“Robert and Sol hid it for 40 years.” 

“And that was quite a bombshell but this is an even bigger bombshell.” 

“Why is it that Robert and Sol can do whatever the hell they want without anyone batting an eyelash?” 

“Maybe because the kids care about us more.” 

Grace scoffed. “Care about us more.” She muttered. “Maybe you, my children don’t even like me and your children are afraid of me.” 

“You didn’t cheat on their mother for 40 years and lie about it.” 

“Yeah, all I did was run off and marry a woman they already love.” Then it clicked in her mind. “That’s it! I married a woman they love. They can’t be mad at me.”

“And it’s gay! They can’t be mad at us if we’re gay! That’s the only reason we couldn’t be mad at our exes.” 

“You’re a genius.” Grace laughed and pressed a kiss to Frankie’s forehead. 

“Does that mean we can finally tell them?” Frankie asked with her voice filled with hope. She had been dying to tell someone their secret. This wasn’t even a bad secret. It was positive, joyous, and she just needed to let the world know she had married Grace Hanson and for some reason Grace Hanson had married her too. 

“No.” 

“What?” 

“No, Frankie. I’m just not ready to face that. Think of all the jokes about us switching spouses and how we turned out gay too. Frankie, I can’t handle that.” 

“And I can’t handle hiding my marriage from the world. Why did you even marry me if you were too ashamed to tell anyone?” 

“I don’t know, Frankie. Maybe because I love you and there’s no one else in this world I could stand to live with besides you. I don’t want anyone else but you and I can’t bear the thought of our kids shitting on our marriage.” 

Leave it to Grace to start off sweet and end it with something grouchy. Frankie didn’t expect anything less from her. 

“They won’t shit on our marriage.” Frankie tried to reason with her. She wrapped her arms around Grace the way she liked. Grace always pretended to hate it but if Frankie ever stopped she would pull her arms back around her. 

“They shit on everything else I have! They shit on everything, and this is one thing I can’t let them shit on.” 

“Then get them a fucking diaper and call it a day. I don’t care about a little shitstorm. I just want to be open and honest with them. My kids just want me to be happy.” 

“My kids just want me alive so they can make fun of me.” 

“They want you to be happy- even Brianna and if they don’t then fuck them.” 

“I want to be happy too. So yeah, fuck them. They don’t get to know about us.” 

Frankie rolled her eyes. Where had she gone wrong in this conversation? Grace always had a way of taking something that was perfectly fine and making it all fucked up and delusional and not the adorable type of delusion Frankie gave off. 

“No, Grace! It’s been months! I can’t keep hiding this! You shouldn’t have married me if you were going to keep it secret.” 

Grace huffed but didn’t utter another word. 

“If you don’t let me tell I’ll divorce you.” 

Grace leapt from her seat at that. Divorce was a strong word that caused strong feelings to arise within her. 

“You wouldn’t divorce me.” It sounded like a threat coming from Grace. “You can’t. We just got married. You wouldn’t dare.” 

“I would so dare!” Frankie responded. “What’s the point in being married if you have to do it in private?” 

“Fine.” Divorce had scared the remaining fight left in Grace. “We’ll tell them tomorrow, but as soon as someone starts to shit on it-“ 

“I will personally clean up the shit.” Frankie proclaimed with a wave of her hands. 

That made Grace laugh which made Frankie fall a million times more in love with her.


End file.
